utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
FARM RECORDS Albums
For a full list of collaboration albums in a sortable table, please see here. |track1title = Parameter |track1utaite = 96Neko |track1lyricist = |track1composer = 40mP |track1arranger = 40mP |track2title = Shinpakusuu ♯0822 |track2utaite = 96Neko |track2lyricist = |track2composer = papiyon |track2arranger = papiyon |track3title = Kagerou Days |track3utaite = Wotamin |track3lyricist = |track3composer = Jin |track3arranger = Jin |track4title = Sandscraper -Sabaku no Tokkyuusen- |track4utaite = Wotamin |track4lyricist = Ukon |track4composer = Ukon |track4arranger = Ukon |track5title = Kuwagata ni Chop Shitara Timeslip Shita |track5utaite = Yamai |track5lyricist = |track5composer = uramanbou |track5arranger = uramanbou |track6title = Silver Bullet |track6utaite = Yamai |track6lyricist = |track6composer = PeperonP |track6arranger = PeperonP |track7title = Uta Utai no Uta |track7utaite = Usa |track7lyricist = Nanou |track7composer = Nanou |track7arranger = Nanou |track8title = Envy Catwalk |track8utaite = Usa |track8lyricist = |track8composer = Tohma |track8arranger = Tohma |track9title = Invisible |track9utaite = Hitori |track9lyricist = |track9composer = kemu |track9arranger = kemu |track10title = Tokyo Teddy Bear |track10utaite = Hitori |track10lyricist = |track10composer = Neru |track10arranger = Neru |track11title = Toushika Records |track11utaite = Toriko |track11lyricist = |track11composer = TOKOTOKO |track11arranger = TOKOTOKO |track12title = Migikata no Chou |track12utaite = Toriko |track12lyricist = Mizuno Yura |track12composer = |track12arranger = NoriP |track13title = Ren'ai Philosophia |track13utaite = 96Neko, Hitori, Toriko |track13lyricist = |track13composer = KurousaP |track13arranger = KurousaP |track14title = Kisaragi Attention |track14utaite = Wotamin, Yamai, Usa |track14lyricist = |track14composer = Jin |track14arranger = Jin |track15title = under the darkness |track15info = (Bonus track) |track15utaite = 96Neko, Wotamin, Yamai, Usa, Hitori, Toriko |track15lyricist = A.I. |track15composer = C.G mix |track15arranger = C.G mix, Ozaki Takeshi}} |track1title = GALLOWS BELL |track1utaite = Itou Kashitarou |track1lyricist = |track1composer = buzzG |track1arranger = buzzG |track2title = Last Effect |track2utaite = Mafumafu |track2lyricist = |track2composer = Last Note. |track2arranger = Last Note. |track3title = Kanzen Chouaku Lolita Complex |track3utaite = Mucchi |track3lyricist = Kairiki Bear |track3composer = Kairiki Bear |track3arranger = Kairiki Bear |track4title = Happy End Gretel |track4utaite = Anima |track4lyricist = |track4composer = KulfiQ |track4arranger = KulfiQ |track5title = Kosho Yashiki Satsujin Jiken |track5utaite = Itou Kashitarou |track5lyricist = teniwoha |track5composer = teniwoha |track5arranger = teniwoha |track6title = Yoku Aru Rinne to Neko no Hanashi |track6utaite = Mafumafu |track6lyricist = |track6composer = KotsubanP |track6arranger = KotsubanP |track7title = Maigo Life |track7utaite = Mucchi |track7lyricist = |track7composer = TOKOTOKO |track7arranger = TOKOTOKO |track8title = Torinoko City |track8utaite = Anima |track8lyricist = |track8composer = 40mP |track8arranger = |track9title = Irony |track9utaite = Itou Kashitarou |track9lyricist = scop |track9composer = scop |track9arranger = Mint |track10title = Healthy na Seikatsu |track10utaite = Mafumafu |track10lyricist = TOKOTOKO |track10composer = TOKOTOKO |track10arranger = Mint |track11title = Usotsuki no Sekai |track11utaite = Mucchi |track11lyricist = scop |track11composer = scop |track11arranger = Mint |track12title = Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni |track12utaite = Anima |track12lyricist = |track12composer = NashimotoP |track12arranger = Mint |track13title = Kagerou Days |track13utaite = Anima, Itou Kashitarou, Mafumafu, Mucchi |track13lyricist = |track13composer = Jin |track13arranger = Jin}} |track1title = Hitorinbo Envy |track1utaite = clear |track1lyricist = |track1composer = koyori |track1arranger = Mint |track2title = Shiryokukensa |track2utaite = Kogeinu |track2lyricist = |track2composer = 40mP |track2arranger = Mint |track3title = Calc. |track3utaite = maro. |track3lyricist = |track3composer = OneRoom |track3arranger = Mint |track4title = Ren'ai Yuusha |track4utaite = Nodoame |track4lyricist = |track4composer = Last Note. |track4arranger = Mint |track5title = Ama no Jaku |track5utaite = clear |track5lyricist = |track5composer = 164 |track5arranger = Mint |track6title = Route Sphere |track6utaite = Kogeinu |track6lyricist = Last Note. |track6composer = Last Note. |track6arranger = Last Note. |track7title = Kakurenbo |track7utaite = maro. |track7lyricist = |track7composer = buzzG |track7arranger = buzzG |track8title = Lost One no Goukoku |track8utaite = Nodoame |track8lyricist = |track8composer = Neru |track8arranger = Neru |track9title = Yuudachi no Ribbon |track9utaite = clear |track9lyricist = |track9composer = MikitoP |track9arranger = MikitoP |track10title = Hashire |track10utaite = Kogeinu |track10lyricist = |track10composer = KEI |track10arranger = KEI |track11title = Lifeline |track11utaite = maro. |track11lyricist = |track11composer = Junky |track11arranger = Junky |track12title = rain stops, good-bye |track12utaite = Nodoame |track12lyricist = |track12composer = NioP |track12arranger = NioP |track13title = Senbonzakura |track13utaite = clear, Kogeinu, Nodoame, maro. |track13lyricist = |track13composer = KurousaP |track13arranger = KurousaP}}